


I Wanna Save That Light (I Can't Escape This Now)

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Angel Niall, Angel Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Celibacy, Come as Lube, Demon Liam, Demon Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry, liam is lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Niall chuckled. “Louis lusts for you. Lust is negative and sinful and exactly what can break through any type of magic we try to use. There’s not much we can do, Harry.”</p><p>“Why me, Niall?” Harry’s mind was too fuzzy to figure any of this out. All he could think about was Louis pumping his cock while he was half asleep and the way his tail wrapped around the base of his cock. None of it made sense.</p><p>Or the one where demon!Louis kidnaps angel!Harry and lust holds them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Save That Light (I Can't Escape This Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://karukara.tumblr.com/post/91213754704/angel-harry-demon-louis-why-did-you-take-me) post. Title from Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Harry didn’t know how it happened, because one moment he was talking to Zayn on their couch about the trip they planned to make to visit Niall in Heaven next weekend, and the next thing he knew he was no longer there. He convinced himself that he’d fallen asleep and was only dreaming, because he’d found himself in a dark place. The only thing he’d ever experienced similarly was the trip getting to and from Heaven, where white was all around him and he didn’t even realize he’d moved anywhere until he was there.

Except this was different, because Harry didn’t know how he’d gotten to such a dark place when only moments before he was in the shared flat between him and Zayn in London, where they were told to be protective over the newest Prime Minister, unknowingly in need of two angels to watch over him.

Harry wasn’t aware that he’d fallen asleep in the black all around him, not until he actually woke up, shuffling on his back and trying to move his hands. With his limbs strictly tied up by chains, Harry whimpered and could feel the soft feathers of his wings try to ruffling beneath his back. But he was laying on them and they always came out in panicky times like this, and they weren’t going to leave until he figured out what was going on.

The other thing Harry noticed, besides the obvious that he was tied up with a blindfold on, blocking his sight again, was that he was naked, meaning his cock was out and he had no shirt on to constrict his wings. If he could’ve at least have sat up, he would’ve been able to get off the ground and possibly fly into the air and escape, however there was someone else with him. Someone else over him, thumbing over the chain around his neck.

It was the slender tail wrapping around Harry’s knee and curling towards his thigh that gave the demon away, because they were the only being with such a tail, one warm to the touch and skillfully bent without thought of the owner.

Harry’s awakening was obvious, with his arms desperate to break out from being tied behind his back and the way he tensed beneath the demon’s tail. The demon made a move to speak, mouth coming by Harry’s ear in a daunting way.

“I’ve always wanted my own angel.” Harry was used to demons having deep, harsh voice that chilled him to the bones and gave him nightmares on the occasion. Except this demon’s voice was smooth like caramel and higher than he was used to. Yet somehow, still just as threatening. “’ve been told they’re sweeter than any dessert imaginable.”

Harry shook his head. He couldn’t – this demon couldn’t do anything to him, it wouldn’t work out because he’d probably get kicked out of Heaven and be banished. Angels weren’t supposed to have sex or do anything naughty, especially with a demon.

“Introductions, though, right?” The demon chuckled. “Especially since we’ll be spending so much time together.”

“N-N—“

“Shh,” the demon hushed, “I’m Louis,” and as he said this, Harry could feel Louis’ tail moved to wrap around the base of his cock, creeping over his testicles and crawling towards in between his open legs. “And you’re my darling little Harry.”

Any suspicions Harry had had about why he was there were confirmed almost immediately, because Louis had targeted him specifically. Because Louis wanted his own angel.

Harry could feel Louis’ mouth moving throughout his chest, kissing one of his nipples, and Harry squeezed his eyes closed against the blindfold, knowing that it made no difference. He tried to think long and hard, hoping that maybe Zayn could hear him through his thoughts, but wherever Louis had taken him, it was far, far away. Almost like it was in the middle of the Earth, or something. Hell, Harry assumed

Louis’ mouth moved down Harry’s pale chest, with his angel soft skin that Louis wanted to kiss and lick more of. He stopped when his mouth was met with the beginning of Harry’s cock and moved back over him, laughing into Harry’s ear.

“Looks like your celibacy isn’t lasting very long, hm?”

Harry couldn’t form words, only make out little wines from the back of his throat when he could feel the tip of Louis’ tail plunge inside of him, the end sharp, like an arrow, and so, so warm.

“You’re an angel for two years and you already break the number one rule.” Louis tsked, moving his hand to wrap around Harry’s cock.

“Th-Third.” Harry corrected, whimpering and trying to squirm away, except the more he managed to lift his torso off the ground, the more aware he became of his situation. Like how the chains were _really_ tight and captured his wings as well, to stop him from flying away. The only thing that’d solve his problem were if they’d go away for a bit and the chains would loosen, but that wasn’t going to be happening with himself being so panicky. His body knew when it was the proper time to have access to escape, and this was it, except for once the wings weren’t coming in handy.

“Third rule.” Louis hummed. “Ah, that’s right. Mind reminding me of the second?”

Harry tried to think. He knew all ten off the top of his head and could go into vast detail of every section of the rulebook easily, except it was hard to focus with a demon’s tail tracing his rim and warming his prostate, still curled around the base of his cock. To top it all off, Louis was wanking him painfully slow.

“N-No relations with a demon.” Harry whispered. “D-Don’t—“

Louis hummed and moved his head back beside Harry’s ear. “Do sexual relations count, darling Harry?”

“R-Rule number one,” Harry whined, thrusting his hips upwards because he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t touched himself before and this definitely felt better than ever imagined. “N-No sexual relations with—“

Louis chuckled, interrupting Harry because he didn’t need to hear the rest. He knew just as much as Harry, if not more, for he’d been a demon for over hundreds of years.

To say Harry was his first angel would be a major bluff, but he didn’t mind believing it true.

Harry cried out when Louis lowered himself onto Harry’s cock, Louis’ insides feeling so warm and tight, and he knew that this was a result of him being a demon. It shouldn’t have felt so good and Harry shouldn’t have been so hard, but he couldn’t help it. Too tied up and restricted to stop any of it, Harry whimpered when Louis grasped onto the chain around his neck and brought his head upwards to attach their lips.

Louis knew that Harry was close to coming before he did due to experience with other angels and moved off of the boy to take him into his mouth, tail plunging deeper into Harry as an attempt to keep them close.

Pulling off of Harry when he was about to come, Louis made sure that Harry came all over himself, as a sign that he’d been doing something naughty. Louis only scooped a small amount of Harry’s come onto his fingers to taste, moaning because _holy shit_ he’d never tasted an angel’s come like this before.

“Oh my god,” Louis moaned, finishing himself off while using some of Harry’s come as lube around his own cock, “you taste so good, Harry.”

Harry was crying in small sobs and that only encouraged Louis further, coming all over Harry’s stomach and a bit onto his face, with his knees straddling the tied up angel and kisses peppered to his face afterwards. Harry could feel Louis fingering with his halo before he got up, breathing heavily because he really hated it when just anyone touched his halo and having Louis touch it burned, because he was a demon and nothing close to holy.

Left with come all over himself and tied up in the open, hallow space, Louis only returned to take a photo of the poor angel, with plans to send it off to Lucifer and use as blackmail to go directly up to God himself. But Louis wasn’t quite done with Harry, the boy whose come tasted sickeningly sweet and had the biggest cock for an angel that Louis had ever seen. There was no way Louis was going to just stop.

After a long while of being tied up and blindfolded with drying come tightening his skin, Harry fell asleep, only to wake up freed and with a clean belly. Except he was now stuck in an unfamiliar room and was certain that Louis was somewhere nearby.

Harry’s wings ached from being so painfully constrained for so long and his legs were cramped. But what hurt the most was that he’d gone against so many rules and was no longer pure. He’d had sex with a demon, been inside and had one inside him, and that alone could get him banished. On top of that, Louis had taken photographs and was no doubt going to expose him.

So Harry was crying when a stunning boy with horns and red wings came walking into the room, instantly in front of Harry who’d scampered against the wall. This was obviously Louis, who he wasn’t able to see before with the blindfold on, and Harry was defenseless, standing and pressed against the cold wall.

“Don’t be frightened, my darling angel,” Louis sighed, resting his tanned hand against Harry’s chest and wrapping his tail around his thigh, tightly, as to keep him still. “I’ve just come to say hello.”

Harry shook his head, incapable of speaking for his voice felt small and no longer existent.

Louis was getting impatient, for Harry had left him wanting to come again and again, even though he’d came in their previous interaction.

Harry whimpered upon having Louis press his bare body up against his, a hard cock pressed to his tummy while his remained limp and hanging preciously against Louis’ thigh.

“Now, now,” Louis tsked like he tended to do, “be good, Harry. Wouldn’t want to have to tell the big man upstairs how naughty you are in bed.”

“N-Not naughty.” The word naughty stung on Harry’s tongue. “I’m, I’m good.”

“Good?” Louis repeated, dragging his hand down Harry’s arm and not so incidentally brushing against his wings. “How good?”

With tears in Harry’s eye and his halo glowing, Harry whispered, “I’m really good.” The more he said it, the more he was believing it, and at this point, his entire being thrived off of believing it, for he was no longer as good as he would’ve liked. He’d had sex with a demon, after all.

Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s neck, his brown hair brushing against Harry’s chin while he gulped, knowing that he couldn’t let this happen again. But he was also in a position of submission, Louis in one of power, and he was incapable of stopping him. For some reason, Harry’s powers weren’t as strong wherever he was, which only meant that he was in Hell for a certainty.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit busy today.” Louis chuckled, kissing Harry’s earlobe softly. “But I’ve got time to taste how sweet you are again.”

And like that, Louis was on his knees and holding tightly onto Harry’s waist, pinning him to the wall while Harry’s cock was handled and he watched the tip slide past Louis’ lips. Shutting his eyes, Harry knew that he couldn’t watch this, for it’d be awful of him to do so, and only stood, pressed against the wall with his cock hardening in a demon’s mouth – _a demon._

The next time Louis came to visit Harry, he found himself frowning while he spotted the boy curled up towards the corner of the room and against the wall, crying into his knees with his tall, feathery white wings fluttering every time he let out another sob. Nevertheless, Louis had been hard ever since the first time he’d fucked himself on Harry and made sure to ride the crying out of him, resulting in come dripping out of his arse and his own leaking onto Harry.

The most rewarding aspect had to be the way Harry clench around Louis’ tail and begged to Louis that he was a good boy. The delusion that if Harry didn’t say how good he was enough times he’d turn out naughty lived on.

After lots of bartering between Lucifer and the big man upstairs, as Louis liked to sarcastically call him, Harry woke up one day from a tear filled sleep to find himself in Niall’s bed and a cloth blotting his forehead. Harry and Niall were as close as friends got and to find him hovering over his face and making sure that his best mate was okay was a relief. Not only was he safe with Niall, but he was safe in the kingdom of Heaven, where Niall lived for he was one of the most favored angels of all. Also, he was God’s son.

“Oh my god.” Niall gasped, never thinking that he’d be so thankful to see Harry’s eyes open again. “Are you—are you okay?”

Harry gulped and nodded his head. Everyone knew what’d happened when Harry had gone missing for a week straight, and there were no secrets to be kept.

“You’re safe now, Harry. No demon’s going to get to you from in here.”

And Harry wished it to be true, he did, but throughout the next few days of ordered bed rest from the doctor that’d come to check up on him, the council decided on his fate as an angel. Harry had had sex and not only that, but he’d been stripped of his innocence, as the council had said. He’d had sex with a demon, of all creatures, the most foul, and even he was disgusted in himself. At the end of the day it didn’t matter how positive Niall was that they’d let Harry keep his halo, it was up to the council and God himself.

Harry thought that he was safe in the great castle, for he’d spent lots of time there before with nothing happening. And besides, the gate was enchanted and not a thing could get past without permission. So when Harry woke up in the middle of the night with a hand pressed to his mouth and Louis fucking him, he cried.

He would’ve cried regardless of the situation, but he was supposed to be safe in the room across the hall from Niall’s. Louis disappeared after he came all over Harry’s chest and Harry’s heavy sobbing woke everyone in the wing, Niall running into the room and frowning, because it looked like Harry had been masturbating.

And after sobbed explanations, Niall and the rest of the building found themselves in shock. The next morning, lots of exchanges occurred between Lucifer and God, Harry being made top priority and the main link between the opposing forces, and Lucifer said there was nothing he could do to keep Louis away. Even magic wouldn’t repel him.

Harry didn’t really understand why, because Louis was only a demon, not quite the devil or anything poor of that sort. It took Niall’s words of wisdom to get the reasoning through Harry’s head.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Niall chuckled, before abruptly stopping upon looking at the red rims around Harry’s eyes and the way he hugged a pillow to his chest. “Louis lusts for you. Lust is negative and sinful and exactly what can break through any type of magic we try to use. There’s not much we can do, Harry.” Niall sighed and rested back against the bed, laying his head beside Harry’s. He was only slightly shocked when Harry cuddled into his side, burying his face in his chest and crying softly.

“Why me, Niall?” Harry’s mind was too fuzzy to figure any of this out. All he could think about was Louis pumping his cock while he was half asleep and the way his tail wrapped around the base of his cock. “I h-haven’t done anything wrong.” Harry hiccupped and buried his face further into Niall’s chest. None of it made sense.

Or at least it didn’t until Harry woke up the following night to a hand over his mouth and Louis resting beside him, whispering into his ear.

“Not a thing can keep us apart,” Louis insisted, “try all your spells and potions and I’ll always be back, Harry darling.”

Harry whimpered softly against Louis’ palm, fluttering his eyelids shut when he could feel a hand crawling under the covers and over his cock.

“I’ve decided that I want to keep you. And I normally don’t,” Louis chuckled, “be honored, darling, I’m close personal friends with Lucifer and everything. We don’t commit to celibacy in Hell, either, baby.”

For some reason, just like that Louis was gone. Harry couldn’t sleep, not with his cock hard from being touched and not with his mind swirling around what Louis had said to him.

Was he… implying that Harry came with him, to reside in Hell?

Harry wished that he could’ve gone into Niall’s room and woken him up, for even if Niall needed his sleep, he’d listen to Harry and hold him and rub his back while he cried. Except for that he couldn’t because Harry had an erection – something he’d never been taught to properly take care of, despite his knowledge of them, and he knew that doing so would be illegal, especially to be done in Heaven.

It was one thing when Louis did it to him, and another for him to do it to himself, when he could help it.

Harry learned this the hard way when Louis failed to visit him for a week. The first three days were relieving, for Harry was almost convinced that he was finally going to be left alone. He finally got the courage to leave his room and take an actual shower, scrubbing away filth that should’ve been removed whiles ago. So convinced that he was getting better, Harry willed himself to forget Louis, and just when he’d convinced himself he had, Louis returned.

Exactly a week from his previous visit, Louis woke Harry in the middle of the night and proposed an offer, hand still on Harry’s mouth like always, except this time he was only lying beside him, making no move to touch the precious angel before him.

“Are you coming with, Harry?” Louis whispered, a lot less daunting than normal. “I’ve got such a lovely house, a bit warm, but you get used to it. Imagine all the sex we could have, darling.”

Harry didn’t – he hadn’t realized that Louis was giving him space to consider the offer until his answer was due. Lying in bed in silence, Harry pretended to be asleep, even though it was clear with his ragged breathing that he wasn’t.

“I can,” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear with a soft, nervous chuckle to his tone, “I can make you feel so good, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut when Louis started to rub his chest from under the duvet, fingers lightly petting over one of his nipples.

“If you’re in Hell,” Louis whispered, convincingly, “they can’t take away your halo.”

Shaking his head proved futile for Harry, for as a turn of events, it didn’t actually matter what his final decision was. Louis had already made up his mind. When Harry woke the next morning, he was convinced he’d finally gotten Louis off of his case until he realized that he was no longer at the castle.

He was literally in Hell and lying beside Louis, horns and feathery hair brushed against his cheek, and Harry would’ve cried if it weren’t for him telling himself to be quiet, as to not wake the man beside him. Thinking himself clever and about to crawl out of bed, Harry found his feet tied together by Louis’ tail and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and waiting for the nightmare to end.

Inevitably, it wasn’t a nightmare, but a nightmare-like reality. Harry was certain that Louis was going to take him home, because he couldn’t just expect the angel to live in a place like Hell. Hell was no place for a boy like Harry, or anyone of his kind. Not even a mortal would be able to withstand Hell, even once they were banished there after life for doing a poor deed. And that’s what didn’t quite make sense, because Harry had done nothing wrong at all, last time he checked, and Louis was clearly targeting him for no reason. It wasn’t fair.

“I get to wake up to my little angel every morning,” Louis hummed into Harry’s neck when he woke up, “think I’ll start my day off with something sinfully sweet.”

Harry had never realized how good it felt to come before. But now that he was in Hell, he seemed to have been beginning to realize a lot of things.

Like, for example, how it felt so good to not feel like he was under such a watchful eye all the time. And how Harry didn’t always feel so responsible. It was one day in and he and Louis had had sex three times already. It was the second when Harry let go a bit, thrusting his hips upwards and whining for Louis to go faster.

Which was confusing. Because Harry had always been taught to never even talk to a demon, let alone have sex with one and beg for them to bounce on his cock harder or faster. Watching Louis with his red wings and horns flaring made Harry come, something he also wasn’t supposed to have been doing. But no one would know, and he thought while going to bed that right with Louis on top of him, that if he was rescued then that would be that. No more Louis, no more sins. And maybe if he wasn’t saved, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing either. Maybe.

Inevitably Harry was saved the next day and his time in Hell came to an end. Lucifer might’ve been many things, Louis murmured into Harry’s ear while they sat in Lucifer’s office, waiting for him to return from an errand, but he was reasonable and refused to have a young angel like Harry living under the depths of Hell against their will.

Harry was silent and refused to look up for the longest while when Lucifer walked in, scared of what he might’ve seen, only to find him in human form when Louis squeezed his thigh to grab Harry’s attention.

“I’ve never had such a pretty angel in here before.” Lucifer offered his hand with a sweet smile that Harry could only decipher as manipulation. Harry was shy to touch him, scared that it might burn his skin, before recalling that they were both in human form, like he and Louis were, and he’d probably be fine. He was. “Lucifer,” he nodded to Harry, “but you can call me Liam in the flesh.”

Gulping, Harry nodded his head and retracted his hand from Liam’s, finding it hard to form words. Lucifer – Liam already knew who he was, anyway, so his feared look would have to do. Harry went to place his hands in his lap and found Louis’ already there, lightly rubbing his crotch. When Harry looked beside himself, Louis was sporting a grin.

“I’ve been given very many threats to have you let Harry go,” Liam seated himself at his desk with a sigh, speaking directly to Louis, “however, it’s actually Harry’s choice.”

“M-Mine?” Harry frowned. He wanted this decision made for him.

“Yes, and I’ll need an answer soon. You’ve got some friends up in Heaven who’re getting a bit antsy for your return.”

Harry stayed silent and felt Louis lean over the arms of their chairs to whisper into his ear.

“If you stay here, you won’t have to go back. You can still keep your halo.” Harry’s eyes fluttered from Liam, who was pretending to not be able to hear Louis, down to his lap, where he was sporting a semi through his slacks and Louis’ hand was rubbing him skillfully. “They’ll think you were heavily drugged or something ridiculous of the sort when you made the decision. Furious, I’m sure, but I get to keep you, my darling angel.

Harry knew that manipulation was a key factor of all demons. They knew what to say and how to say it. They were reasonable with their words, relatable, and understandable, and it was working. Harry cried out in the back of his throat when Louis gave his front a small squeeze, before retracting his body from him altogether.

“Louis, why don’t you leave the room and let me speak with Harry alone.” Liam smiled, because he knew that Louis had already influenced Harry’s decision to stay. And truthfully, Harry might’ve said yes either way.

As an angel, Harry was supposed to avoid temptations and do what was right. He wasn’t supposed to associate with demons, and he wasn’t supposed to have sex, but temptation brought him over the edge. Louis was Harry’s temptation and in the end, he gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
